Building a Future
by Red September
Summary: A Barret Piece. Though he felt he had let so many down, he wouldn't let her down. He left her because he loved her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't come for her soon.


_Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 and all it's characters are owned by Square-Enix and not by me._

"Speaking"

'Thought'

_Phone_

* * *

**Building a Future**

Two and a half years after the meteor crisis and Corel was still learning to stand on it's own two feet again. The people were slowly regaining their hope, and it wouldn't be too long until the town returned to its former peacefulness before Shinra had destroyed it. The city would survive though, because it had strong roots, and had always had strong roots. The town was built from the ground up by hearty men who dared to venture into the mountainside for coal, the life blood of the town. Barret could remember growing up and watching his papa come home after working sixteen hours, covered from head to toe in coal dust. The only thing visible were his papa's tired eyes and bright smile; and Barret could always tell he was glad to finally be home.

Barret's papa had been a man larger than life itself. He had a hearty smile and a booming laugh heard around for miles. Barret could remember that his papa would hug his mama when he got out of the bath, and would pat Barret's head and ask him about his school work. Barret's mama was a short and stout woman, and although she was tiny compared to his father, she was far scarier when angry than his father ever was. She was unbelievably kind and supportive and she always had dinner on the table ready for papa when he got home. His papa would tell them about the hard work in the mines, or share a funny story about how his friend Frank, would come up with funny songs to sing to keep their spirits up while digging. Barret had thought that these days would last forever.

One day when Barret was fifteen, his papa didn't come home though; a tunnel collapse and he stayed behind trying to make sure everyone could get out before the tunnel fell completely. Mama went two years later from illness, and soon after Barret was in the mines himself trying to make a living.

Soon after he met and married Myrna and forged his friendship with Dyne. However his happiness wasn't to last when Shinra razed the town, killing his wife, and at the time he thought, his best friend. Since then he had sworn revenge and never looked back. He took Dyne's daughter and raised her as his own. He always had to leave her behind though, because even though he loved her like his own daughter, she fell second to his hatred of Shinra.

As Barret walked down a hot and dusty street of Corel, intent on going home for a cold beer and a colder shower, he couldn't help but wonder how is baby girl was doing. He would do anything for her, but he couldn't help but feel guilty whenever she rode his shoulders. He felt she should have been riding on Dyne's shoulders, and he couldn't stand that Marlene didn't look at him with eyes that spoke 'Why didn't you save my real daddy...twice!'. Even though he didn't feel he earned the right to raise her, he wanted her to have a safe and peaceful future. That's why he faced down Shinra, Sephiroth, and even the ever looming meteor straight in the eyes. He loved the planet, because that was where Marlene was, and where she would continue to live, long after he was gone. Somewhere his hatred of Shinra for the destruction of his town, turned into fierce protectiveness for Marlene's future.

When he finally stepped into his modest two bedroom house, glad to be away from his rebuilding duties, he let out a sigh of relief. It was a small brown house, with a white picket fence that wrapped around the boundary of the yard. A gravel driveway and sidewalk led to a wooden porch with a rocking chair on it. Dusty wooden floor boards creaked under his steel-toed boots as he made his way through the solid oak front door and past the living room and into the kitchen, intent for a beer. It was kind of a ritual for him to head to the fridge and grab a beer, and smile at a picture of Marlene and Tifa stuck on the fridge door, after a long day at work. He did a lot of manual labor around Corel; things like pouring concrete for house foundations, and also lifting the two by fours used to create a frame for the houses. Just recently one of the larger coal mines had been re-opened, and soon the coal would be flowing in even faster, so more workers would be needed. He was up to the task of mining because coal was what he had grown up with, and what he had known.

He had just picked up a newspaper and sat down at the table when his PHS began to ring. He was glad to see it was Tifa calling, and answered just after the first ring.

"Hey there Teef, what's up?"

_Nothing much Barret, just wanted to check up on you. How are you?_

"You know me Teef. Hangin' in there just like I always have. How's Marlene doin'?"

_She's doing fine. She made an A on her spelling test... hold on she wants to tell you herself._

He could hear the phone changing hands and an excited _Hello Papa!_

"Hey there Marlene, you behavin' for Tifa?"

_Yes Papa, you'll never guess what I did!_

He could only imagine, she was always an energetic girl. "What'cha do sweetie?"

_I made an A on my spelling test! I studied really hard too. When you come visit this weekend I want to show you. There were some really hard words too!_

He smiled because he shared her excitement. He had wanted her to get a good education, to be able to get a good job and support herself in the future. He had wanted her to be strong and independent woman, which is also why he left her to Tifa. If anyone could show her how to be strong and independent, it was her. "I can't wait to see it. When I come down, how about we go an' get some ice cream to celebrate."

_I can't wait Papa! Can Denzel come too?_

"'Course he can, we wouldn't leave him behind now would we? Well Marlene ya don't know how proud I am of ya. Keep up with your schoolin' now ya hear?"

_I will Papa, love you._

He felt slight pang of guilt for a second before he replied, "Love ya too. Put Tifa back on for a sec."He could hear excited footsteps through the PHS earpiece, then Tifa's voice again.

_You don't know how excited she has been waiting for you to get here. It's been 3 weeks since your last visit, can't you come see her a little more? You know how much she misses you._

He had been expecting this, but it still hit him in the heart. He knew that Tifa wasn't saying it to be cruel, she just cared for her adoptive father and likewise her adopted daughter. He just didn't know how to tell her that he was afraid. He had let so much slip through his hands in the past. His town, his wife, and his best friend twice, but he wouldn't let Marlene slip through either. Barret knew that Tifa was raising her just fine in his absence. His hands were big and rough and covered with so much blood, and he didn't think he could hold Marlene, until he had washed some of the blood off. Yes he would still feel guilty because of Dyne and yes he knew he couldn't make up for lost time, but he wasn't going to let anyone else down again.

"I know Tifa. I know I should be 'round more, but there is so much here to do. I let these people down once, I can't do it to them again. Once I finish here, I'll be back for her, I promise ya. Please, just give me a little more time."

He was afraid that she would get upset and nervously ran his real hand through his beard. It was a habit both he and his father had shared.

A pause and, _Of course, Take all the time you need. She's being well taken care of and she's a great kid. Me and Cloud love having her here, you know that._

A small smile of relief and, "I know Teef. You don't know how much it means to me."

_I know. Well Barret, all of us can't wait to see you again. Listen, I've got to go, Denzel is back from soccer practice with a few scrapes I need to treat. You take care alright?_

" 'Course I will. You too Teef, say hey to Cloud and Denzel for me kay."

_Will do. Bye._

He closed his PHS and took a sip of his now slightly warmed beer. He would still finish it though, and then switch to tea. He only drank one beer a day, because it was refreshing after a long hot day of lifting and rebuilding. The tea habit was something picked up from Cid, and he would have to thank the man for introducing him to it next time he saw him. For now though he would take a second to relax, then it was off to the shower. Corel had come along way from tents and outhouses after the meteor crisis, and was quickly becoming just as modern as any other town around.

After his shower and a couple of hours of T.V. he was ready for bed. Although he was exhausted, he still lay there and picture Marlene in her favorite pink dress, which he had given her for her birthday 3 months ago, and smiling like there was no tomorrow. Before he closed his eyes, his lips quirked as he thought of something he had said a lifetime ago. 'There ain't no gettin' offa this train we on!' He was glad though, because he could see his stop coming up soon, and he could see Marlene waiting there anxiously for him to arrive; and no matter what, he would get off on that stop, and watch her grow into a beautiful young woman.

**End**

* * *

**AN:** Just wanted to try and get a Barret story out there. We don't have enough of them around here. I think he was definitely one of the most interesting back stories in FF7, and it's surprising he doesn't get a lot more spotlight. Still trying to get some writing practice in, and I hope I got the dialogue right. Sorry but my punctuation is probably off. Thanks for reading, any constructive criticism would be appreciated.


End file.
